Izaya x Male Oc
by BonesYellowYarrow
Summary: Hirakura and Izaya Orihara have been dating for two years now and have kept it secret from everyone even from his elder brother Shizuo Hewaijima. Though the cat threatens to come out of the bag after a certain turn of events! Will Shizuo accept his brother's love for the flea or will things fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Hirakura has been dating Orihara Izaya for two years now and have kept it secret from everyone , even from his elder brother Shizuo Hewaijima . Though the cat threatens to come out of the bag after a certain turn of events! Will Shizuo accept his brother's love for the flea or will things fall apart? !

Chapter 1

Hirakura yawns in exhaustion as he shifts in Izaya's bed for the first time in a week . Work and a riled up Shizuo has kept the two of them apart for the last week , He had dropped by Izaya's apartment yesterday morning to check in on him , he had been bugging his secretary Namie when he walked in , who he quickly dismissed after seeing Hira as he liked to call his boyfriend in the doorway . Namie was the only one who knew of the relationship between Hira and the info broker and promised to not tell a soul as long as Izaya raised her pay on the holidays and on Seji's birthday.

"Morning Hira ," Izaya chirps as Hira sits up "I thought you died ,you slept so heavily" he teases . Hira lets out a groan and buries his face back into the blankets . The mattress dips and he feels arms around him

"Did you miss me?" He asks softly holding Hira close against him "I thought that brute was going to keep us apart forever!" He sighs dramatically , Hira turns around to face him , mischievous carmen eyes meet calm ocean blue . "Yeah I did " Hira tells him softly with a dusty blush painting his cheeks , Izaya smirks and gets off the bed

"Leave whenever , no doubt Shizu-chan will be looking for you soon " Izaya says like that moment just now never happened and you were just some random guy in his bed . But you know that's not the case , he always has some sort of shield up around you though he's let a lot down around you too. Izaya is a lot more kind and open around you instead of the reserved prick he is on the streets of Ikeburkuro . Though he still had his moments even around you .

An hour later

"Your working hard" Hira chirps as he leans over Izaya as he taps away on his computers , each hand on a different keyboard . He hums in a agreement and stops for only a moment when Hira plants a kiss on his cheek . Both of them were still new to any sort of affection other than cuddles and hugs , they had only just had their first kiss together a few months ago , Izaya was more a snugglebug than a kisser and that was fine with Hira since he was the same himself.

Izaya was still typing when you opened the door to leave , and as Hira stepped out ...

"Oh and Hira , I love you" he chirps from his desk smiling softly . Hira nods then tell him he loves him too and then leaves . As Hira walks towards his and Shizuo's house , he spots his brother outside a cafe obviously waiting for Tom , his boss to come out. Hira waves and walks over ,

"Hey Nii-san , how's work going? " He asks as he turns towards you .

"It's pretty dull today , also where were you last night? You just disappeared after supper" Shizuo asks softly

" Just at a friend's house , sorry I should of left a note" He lies , Shizuo seems to believe that and ruffles his hair

"Alright Hira ju-" Shizuo stops mid sentence as he spots Izaya across the street "Damn flea , waltzing into Ikeburkuro like he owns the fucking place " Shizuo snarls quietly . Hira curses in his head at his boyfriend mentally before attempting to calm his elder brother down before something gets thrown.

"IIIIIIZZZZAAAAAYYYAAAA!!!" Shizuo hollers tearing up a nearby stop sign . This is going to be a long week Hira thinks to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will hopefully be better than first because I had to rush edit the first chapter. Also Hirakura is an oc of mine that I will be using for this story. Feel free to change his name to suit one of your ocs however if it makes the story more in enjoyable for you. Most of the story will be from Hirakura's point of view.

Hirakura's P.O.V

I sigh tiredly as I watch Izaya and Shizuo race down the street , after they disappear from sight I start walking home towards mine and Shizuo's house . In case you're interested , Shizuo and I are half brothers , same father different mothers. We're 6 years apart in age and I've known him most of my life after my mother died in a car accident , I was a little scared of him and his strength at first but got pretty use to it after a while. Enough of that though , He's letting me live with him until I can get a good paying job and support myself since I got fired from my last job due to the fact there was too many people working in that one cafe.

As I walk down the street I see Simon , I guess I could drop by and say hi.

"Ah Hirakura! Come to eat Sushi? " He greets me with a happy smile,

"Nah not today , just came by to say hi" I respond softly .

He nods and continues to try and attract customers , I don't get why people are so frightened of him...then again he can stop my brother single handedly so that might be the reason.

Once I make it to the house I unlock the door and get ready to take a shower... then I notice how clean it is and a sense of dread goes through me ...Shizuo has cleaned the house which might mean he might have found a certain item within the house.. Izaya's jacket ,an older jacket mind you but Shizuo would still recognize it. I quickly head into my room and check the back of my closet ...good its still there folded and untouched. I hear Shizuo enter the house , I quickly put the jacket back and head towards the bathroom , clean clothes in my arms .

"Oi Hirakura , Where were you last night? I couldn't find you anywhere " Shizuo asks softly looking worried .

"I was at a friend's house , sorry I forgot my phone , I'll leave a note next time or something ok" I lie about the first part . Perhaps I should tell him I have a boyfriend? I don't have to tell him who even if he asks that way if I do forget to leave a note he'll assume I'm at my boyfriend's place. Besides he knew that I was gay before I even told him so this shouldn't shock him too much right?

"Actually Shizuo. .. I was at my boyfriend's place...sorry for lying about being at a friend's" I apologize as he turns to head into the living room.

"No problem ,but I have to ask ... is he a good guy?" Shizuo asks seriously

I have to hold back a laugh , not by your goddamn standards at least , but I just nod gently . Izaya is a good guy , it's just hard to find that side of him until he trusts you completely , I think to myself.

"Alright , that's all I wanted to know" Shizuo shrugs gently then walks off into the kitchen. I then hop into the shower and start washing myself . As I wash a scenario pops up in my mind , what if Shizuo found out about me and Izaya? Hell would surely break loose , wouldn't it? I imagine Shizuo either beating the hell out of Izaya or disowning me as his brother maybe even both. Yeah probably both , I decide.

As I step out of the shower , I hear my phone ring ...oh shit I left it in the kitchen...Please let it not be Izaya...

"IZAYA WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE MY BROTHER'S PHONE NUMBER? !" I hear Shizuo scream from the living . I sigh internally as I step into the living room.

"Shizuo why are you yelling? " I ask pretending to be clueless.

" The fucking flea has your damn number" he growls .

"Wonder how he got that " I say with a shrug . Shizuo stares at me like he's putting a puzzle together. Shit he's figured it out. ..

"Is Izaya bothering you and your boyfriend , Hirakura? " Shizuo asks me with a dead serious tone. Really that's what he thinks is going on , I guess I can see how he thinks that.

"No he's not , Izaya was probably just trying to bother you or something and got the wrong number" I explain calmly . Shizuo looks at me in disbelief but says nothing. Thank goodness , that he thinks Izaya is just meddling with my personal life instead of dating me though the latter isn't much better.

A few hours later

I find myself at Izaya's apartment door shortly after dark . I need to tell him that Shizuo might be suspecting about us. I knock and almost immediately the door opens and someone pulls me into the room. It's just Izaya and before I know it...he's kissing me?! I kiss back lovingly , I feel his arms wrap around my waist and deepens the kiss. It's been awhile since we last kissed like this at least three or two weeks. It's nice. ...but it's not Izaya , there's normally some sort of verbal teasing or rough housing before we start to kiss like this. I pull away for air and to talk to him.

"Izaya we need to talk" I say gently but with a sense of urgency. He nods simply and leads me to the couch , we get comfortable before I start talking.

"It's about Shizuo , I think he's on to us... after you called he questioned me about how you got my phone number , I just told him you probably got the wrong number" I explain softly , Izaya hums thoughtfully before saying

"Alright , that might be a problem ...what else did you or he say after or before that?" He asks me , I can already tell he's planning something to either extremely piss off or trick my brother.

"I told him that I had a boyfriend before you called and after you called he jumped to assumption that you were meddling with my relationship" I tell him.

"Nevermind , I wouldn't worry too much just be careful of your words and he should be oblivious but then again he's unpredictable" Izaya shrugs before pulling me closer .

"How about you , are you ok?" I ask remembering that he just kissed me out of nowhere just a few minutes ago.

"Yeah , I'm fine , just bored finished the work for Shiki earlier than I anticipated. " He says as he yawns before he buries his face in the crook of my neck , I smile and stroke his hair , yesterday night we just went straight to bed after dinner no talking or anything. It's nice to cuddle with him after a long day. I know this probably isn't the Izaya Orihara thay you are use to , but it's the one I'm use too. I kiss his cheek and lean into him , he shifts so we're both more comfortable.

"Can you two please do that somewhere's else , I just had to watch that kissfest from the kitchen" Namie says with annoyance lacing her voice as she walks to her desk. I didn't know she was still here , I feel my face heat up . "Bug off Namie" Izaya mumbles firmly , she rolls her eyes and walks the rest of the way to her desk. I feel my eyelids grow heavy as I rest against Izaya and before I know it I'm asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hirakura's P.O.V

I wake up to being carried through a hallway , a familiar jacket wrapped around me , I recognize it as Izaya's jacket before I doze off again . When I wake up the next morning I'm in my own bed in my room , how the hell did I get here? Izaya's jacket is still around me , still drowsy I turn around in my bed and see Izaya laying beside me...in my bed...for some reason my sleepy mind won't let me panic about Shizuo finding us and I just feel like snuggling back upto Izaya and gong back to asleep. Izaya's ruby eyes suddenly open ,

"How are you feeling? " He asks , his voice deeper with sleep causing me to shiver a little. "Izaya what the hell are you doing in my bed?" I hiss seriously "It's game over if Shizuo finds you in here you know that right? " I add .

"Its all good ,he's at work besides I only brought you here after he left." Izaya tells me softly .

"Alright , sorry for snapping at you Iza " I yawn and then I snuggle into him again.

"It's alright" he chirps then kisses my forehead. I blush brightly , I'm still getting used to him being openly affectionate with me , up until our first kiss , he was always so awkward about anything other than a hug and was often quite reserved and cuddles last 10 minutes at most.

"You're cute when you're mad" he teases . I blush even more ,

"Shut u-" I start to protest but I'm cut off by him kissing me , I'll give him a talking to later about being cheeky but for now I'll enjoy the kiss. As we kiss Izaya brings me closer and eventually I kick the blankets off once I find myself in his lap , we're so lost in our embrace we almost forget to break apart to breathe , my face is terribly flushed and Izaya is giving me one of his cocky ass smirks . I shoot a playful glare at him ,

"It's rude to kiss someone mid sentence Izaya" I scold playfully . He shrugs before picking me up and placing me back on the bed , he lays down beside me .

" I should be going soon , I have to leave Ikeburkuro for a few weeks to gather some information on some gangs for Shiki ." He tells me suddenly . I feel disappointed that he's leaving for work again so soon he just got back a week ago , but I accept that he has stuff to do besides I need to find a job .

A few days later

I Hirakura Hewaijima have found a job at a local cafe , it was one I left a resume for and everything , I had an interview the day after Izaya left and I just got hired yesterday. I'm cleaning tables when I see the trio of Raira Academy students , Anri Sonohara , Masoami Kida and Mikado Ryugamine walk in. I know them from both Izaya and Shizuo along with Celty but mainly Shizuo. They wave at me when they see me before going to a already clean table to take their orders and study. Once done cleaning I head over to take their orders,

"Hey Hirakura-Kun , how are things going? " Mikado asks me while I write down Masoami's and Anri's orders.

"Pretty good , I just started working here " I tell him happily...I feel awkward around Mikado because I feel like he knows about me and Izaya somehow , he's a lot smarter than he lets on . I bid the trio adieu and go get their food and drinks ready then hand them to the waiter .

The rest of work goes smoothly and quietly and before I know it my first shift at my new job is over and I head home , I run into Shizuo along the way and we walk home together . Shizuo seems pretty annoyed at something so I ask what's wrong.

"Just a guy who owes Tom tried attacking him instead of paying up is all" he explains as he lights a cigarette. I'm bored so I try to make a conversation ,

"So Shizuo... how was your day other than that one guy?" I ask trying not to annoy my big brother further. He seems lost in thought before responding with ,

"Not too bad I guess , what about you? " He asks kindly

"Same as you , not too bad" I shrug .

"So how are things with that boyfriend of yours?" Shizuo asks suddenly . Why does he want to know? Surely he doesn't want to meet my boyfriend right? Well technically he's already met him.

"It's going pretty well , he's been busy with work but such as life" I respond softly. Shizuo nods

"If he ever hurts you , I swear to god Izaya can wait , I'm killing him first" Shizuo growls protectively . I shake my head

"I'm sure it won't come to that Shizuo" I reassure .

Back at home ~

While I'm eating supper , I get a phone call from Izaya , Shizuo perks his head up when I pick up the phone , not knowing the caller.

"Ah Hira! You picked up the phone , I thought you weren't going to answer , I forgot to ask , check on my apartment for me every now and then will you? To make sure nothing is stolen and Namie hasn't done anything either? " He asks me in his smart ass voice meaning he's somewhere in public .

"Yeah I can , no problem. " I respond

"Alright well ta ta" he chirps then hangs up.

"Who was that?" Shizuo asks as he puts his plate in the sink

"Just my boyfriend " I respond as I to walk over to the sink

Shizuo nods then goes into the living room to watch TV , I head to room to get ready for bed despite the fact that its still pretty early but I'm tired so I'll hit the sack.


	4. Chapter 4

Hirakura's P.O.V

It's another day at the cafe , It's pretty quiet today and not too busy so I just spend most of my shift cleaning and organizing . Since my shift wasn't too long I decide to explore Ikeburkuro , see why Izaya and Shizuo like the city so much. I find myself looking and exploring every alley , street and park and eventually I'm back in the alleys.

"Oi punk! What ya doing on our turf? " Barks a man's voice behind me, I turn around , there's a large group of guys behind me , all of them wearing red bandannas ...shit a color gang . This isn't good , If I run they might follow me and if I stay and fight they might make me a target .

"I'm sorry , I was just exploring the city , I didn't mean to tread on your turf" I apologize calmly . The guy in front of the group looks me over , I immediately get the feeling I'm not going to be able to leave .

"We might let it slide if you got money" he barks ,

"Im sorry I don't got nothing " I respond softly trying to remain calm

"Boys show this punk what happens whn you tread on Red Hook turf" the main guy snarls cracking his knuckles . I immediately turn to run and get two steps before I'm yanked back and slammed into a wall . The air leaves my lungs on impact and before I can breathe a knee finds itself in my chest and a fist places itself on my face. I shove one of the guys away from me and try to escape again but I'm pulled right back in and this time pinned against the brick wall of the alley.

"Cover his mouth so he can't scream either " says the boss before he too joins in on the beating.

30 minutes later

I find myself sprinting through the streets of Ikeburkuro as I finally managed to escape ! My right ankle screams at me to stop but I can't , I'm too scared , too worried about being caught . I trip over my own feet as I take a corner and I hit ground , I curl up coughing harshly and gasping for air as my lungs attempt to take in air that had been beaten out of them and wasted on my escape . My world is spinning from pain and fear that still pumped through my veins , the attack had happened so suddenly my mind hadn't been able to process anything other than get to safety , now all the pain was swooping in and the memories of just a few minutes ago. Suddenly I feel someone grab my arm , I lash out instinctively with last bit of my ability to protect myself , my nails hit skin , I lash out again trying to free myself from their grip but it's like iron .

"Holy shit that guy just scratched Shizuo Hewaijima! That guy is a goner!"

I hear someone far away shout , before I can find who said that my body goes limp and my mind and vision go an inky black...

A few hours later ~

I wake up in agony , I turn on my side in a unfamiliar bed but a familiar bartender suit enters my vision , I feel a hand on my head immediately I lurch backward ,

"Woah Hira , it's okay , Just me , Shizuo" I hear my brother's voice sooth .

"How are you feeling? You gave Shinra quite a few scares " Shizuo asks me gently

"Shitty" I respond almost silently "How did I get here?" I ask softly

"I brought you here after finding you collapsed on the street" I nod as a miragraine starts to seeps its way to my attention .

"Can you please get me some water ?" I ask Shizuo quietly , he gets up and leaves to get some water. After having some water Shizuo has to go back to work and says goodbye. Shinra walks in shortly after he leaves ,

"Hey Hira , I need to ask you something . I did some research on the gang that jumped you...Izaya apparently has been making it real hard for them to get around the Yakuza" Shinra begins ands seems to be studying me for any sort of reaction most likely to Izaya's name. I fight back tears at thought of being able to tell Izaya everything those bastards did too me and feel comfort that they were going to have karma at their door as soon as Izaya found them. I know Shinra would never tell any of his best friend's secrets but what if it endangers their life? If those guys really knew Izaya and I were dating then it was obvious that they were trying to send a message by attacking someone he's attached too.

"Are you involved with Izaya ? In anyway possible? " Shinra asks finishing his question but before I could answer , Shinra's phone rang he picked it up ,

"Shinra! Where's Hira!? Is he ok?" I hear Izaya demand over the phone

"Yes he's right here" Shinra replies calmly "Izaya why do y-"

"You better take care of him until I get there Shinra! Do not let him go home to Shizuo's! " Izaya spits threateningly into the phone . Shinra agrees then hangs up .

"So that answers a part of my question ," Shinra says softly

"Now how are you two involved? " He asks

I sigh , no point in hiding it now since Izaya already called right? So I open my mouth to speak and as I say it Shizuo walks in

"Izaya and I are dating " I say


	5. FlashBack pt 1

Hirakura's P.O.V

"Izaya and I are dating "

I froze as I noticed Shizuo walk in as I said that but instead of getting angry like I suspected he just turned around and left the room . I look at Shinra worriedly , I start to worry about Shizuo hating me , being disgusted with me , his little brother for dating someone like the flea.

" I'll talk to him Hira , don't worry ok " Shinra tells me softly then goes to talk to Shizuo.

Now I guess it's about time I explain a few things , starting with how Izaya and I got together in the first place. It started out on a rainy September day two years ago.

_FlashBack~_

Hirakura's P.O.V

I sigh tiredly as I walk to the apartment of the infamous Information Broker , Orihara Izaya . I find myself feeling anxious about going to him for help...but things have gotten way out of hand...so I don't really have a choice . I eventually reach the street were his apartment sits , I can see the building from here ? I rub my arms nervously as I step into the building and head up to his room.

As I reach out to knock my entire body freezes up...what if he finds out? What will he do to me if learns what I've done? ! My mind starts spiraling into paranoid and stress inducing thoughts , and before I know it I'm on my knees outside Izaya's door in a silent panic . The door opens ,

"Hira my my what do we owe the pleasure? Surely your brother didn't--" I didn't catch the last part as everything went black...

I wake up on what I can only assume to be Izaya's couch...why am I on his couch , then **_He _**enters my thoughts and I bolt right up in a panic not caring about the excruciating pain in my side .

"Woah , Woah woah , what the heck do you think your doing? Lay back down , I don't need you bleeding all over my floor again , Shinra just fixed you up." I hear Izaya's voice scold , I unintentionally flinch at the tone before I lay back down.

"I knew that you were coming for info on some stupid tickets or whatever but you could have at least told me you would come here bleeding out" Izaya adds in annoyance

"Not info...help" I croak not looking at him .He studies me then walks off not asking any questions .I hear the creak of his office chair as he sits in it and spins lightly for a few minutes before suddenly jumping out of it with a excited look on his face.

" Let me guess , you started out in a scenario thinking everything would be happy and perfect.Then things took a dark turn and after a long few days, weeks ,months .You have finally caved and came to your only way of getting out of this mess.Me!" Izaya explains with such a smug smile I wanna punch him for figuring out my problem that quickly.But all I do is nod and wait for him to start talking again.

"I'll help you buuuut you have to pay me back in some way" he chirps happily . I nod and start thinking of ways to pay him back because I certainly don't have the money.

"So what's this man's name for starters? " Izaya asks as he stretches in his office chair.

" Dechi Otoga , and how did you know it was a guy I was with? " I ask

"Just a hunch" he said softly "Oh! I actually have a file on him turns out that he messed with Shiki-san a few years back and did some other stuff too! " Izaya says excitedly like a child getting candy.

" Now I need to ask in order for him to be sent to the police, what has he done to you? " He asks sounding slightly more serious. I cringe at the senstive question and sit up .I take a few big breaths and try to relax and think of ways to tell Izaya everything but my thoughts are shut down by my anxiousness . What am I doing Dechi will find out , he always does ! He'll just bribe Izaya to not give his info out to the police. The sound of ice clinking jars me from my thoughts. ...Izaya hans me a glass of water ,

"Take your time , if you wanna talk about it tomorrow instead we can. It looks like you have already had a stressful day" Izaya says kindly , his carmen eyes filled with concern. What the hell is going on where did this nice Izaya come from?! And why am I blushing?! I just nod and lay back down and take a nap. When I wake up , Shizuo's silhouette is in my vision , I keep my eyes closed and listen when I realize that I'm still on Izaya's couch.

"Hira-kun is dealing with a abusive relationship with his current significant other Shizu-chan and came to me for help, so please do not come in here claiming that I kidnapped your kid brother. " Izaya says sounding greatly annoyed .

" What do you mean abusive flea? " Shizuo asks sounding pissed "Dechi is a nice guy , Hira seems happy around him" Shizuo growls out

"Tch tch , that's what abusive partners want the other members of the family to think . Its the most common trick in this nasty little situation , your brother has gotten himself into" Izaya says before continuing , "Don't believe me check his sides" he adds


	6. FlashBack pt 2

Hirakura's P.O.V

"Let's say I believe you Izaya . How can I help?" Shizuo asks

"Well don't show any signs of knowing what Dechi has been doing to your brother for starters that will make things harder for Hira . Oh and no beating him shitless , Hira wants him alive when he gets arrested" I hear Izaya say even though I never said any of these things.

"Oh and just be there for Hira" Izaya adds .

" Izaya why are you being so nice suddenly? I swear to god if you fuck up my brother I will personally make your life worse" Shizuo threatens

"So scary Shizu-chan! " Izaya mocks "Now get out , your brother has to stay here a few days , Shinra's orders , he shouldn't move to much" Izaya says softly spinning around in his chair slowly .

Shizuo snarls angrily and after some threats Shizuo leaves . Izaya sighs and walks over to me

"I know you were listening " he tells me as I open my eyes . He doesn't look angry just tired. After he goes back to his desk ,I slowly sit up and reach for my glass of water and take a couple of sips before I lay back down. I find myself dozing off and just as I feel myself falling asleep , the apartment door opens .

"Namie! You came!" Izaya exclaims happily "I thought you said you were sick?" He asked sounding slightly more serious

"Decided to come anyway " she mumbles as she walks to her desk beside Izaya's. " Where did he came from?" She asks pointing to me , Izaya looks over at me ,

"Oh that's Hirakura-Kun! Shizu-chan's kid brother!" Izaya tells her "Did you kidnap him?" Namie asks him. Izaya laughs and shakes his head

"I'm offended by the fact you'd think that I would take hostages" he says "Whatever" Namie sighs

After Namie leaves Izaya gets up to go take a shower and I feel the sudden urge to explore his apartment. As long as I don't bleed on anything , he shouldn't be too mad right? I nervously stand up , my sore side aches in protest but the pain isn't overwhelming , I quietly walk slowly around his desks and look at each computer . Two computers have documents up about gangs and what looks like vastly compilcated files of some sort. The other just has a bunch of news sites and videos pulled up on it , five or six tabs open at once . I take notice how neat and tidy his desks are as well as his entire living room/office.

I notice the stairs...I've never been upstairs in Izaya's apartment so I head on up. There's a couple guest rooms and a bathroom where izaya currently is in . One of the guest rooms talready has someone staying in it by the looks of it , a white shirt and pants is on the end of the bed and a half unpacked suitcase. Does Izaya have a girlfriend or boyfriend? As I reach for the shirt ,

"Whatcha ya up to Hira-chan?" Izaya's voice asks behind me , shit, I turn around and start talking .

"Izaya I'm really sorry , I just got really curio-" Izaya's finger finds itself on my lips , I look up at him since he's much taller than me . For whatever reason my face heats up slightly.

"Just don't do it again neh?" He says with a happy smile with a cold interior. I nod and start to leave he calls out

"This is my bedroom by the way Hira-chan!" He calls and by the time I reach the stairs , I feel his hand on my shoulder ,

"Since you're staying for a few days you can have the room to the right" He says butting ahead of me on the stairs waving dismissively. " Thank you Izaya" I chirp genuinely , he looks back for a second with a blank stare then proceeds to go downstairs.

Later that night ~

I wake up in my apartment kitchen. ...was all that with Izaya a dream? No it felt to real especially Izaya's finger on my lips...I blush at thought though dreams can feel super real. I get up from the table and head over to the sink to get a glass of water and I hear my apartment door open ,

"Hey Hira where have you been lately? " I hear Dechi's voice ask as he enters the kitchen , his silver eyes analyze me as he grows closer .

"You're not sleeping around again, are you? " He asks running his cold hand down the back of my neck , I freeze up waiting for him to flip out or something , he knows! He knows about Izaya , he knows I've talked to him!

"Only I'm allowed to make you feel good Hira, I've seen your browser history...whose this Izaya fellow you've been looking up? Is he your favorite porn star? if so I'm sure I could I learn some of his moves for you but if I find out your cheating on me with this guy , I'll have no choice but to kill or injure him" Dechi threatens softly in my ear.

"Like hell you could even land a hit on him" I lash out before I can stop myself , Dechi slams me into the sink and grips my wrists

"Don't make me punish you " Dechi snarls and when I lash out it turns into absolute nightmare. Dechi starts beating me and as I cry out I wake up in someone's arms immediately I slam my head back to get free not caring about my surroundings.

"Ow fuck Hira-chan" I hear Izaya groan as he hold his nose which had started bleeding do to my headbutt. "What the fuck were you doing! " I snarl but the fear turns into more of a quivering shout. Izaya looks up at me ,

" I heard you crying and screaming so I came to check on you " he says . I feel relief sweep over me ...maybe Izaya isn't so bad?


	7. AN

About the Delay ~

For any of you reading my Izaya x Oc story I sincerely apologize for suddenly disappearing. A lot has been going with my family and with Quarantine adding to it. I have been very busy with dealing with serious mental health issues and many other things like online school now that quarantine is a go.

I promise I will update the stories not only Izaya x Oc but my other stories as well sometime today and within the coming week.


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize for not fulfilling my promise and to be honest I am going to be putting Izaya x Male oc into rewrite and the story itself will be deleted in a month's time!


End file.
